The present invention relates to a multiple tube connector for simultaneously interconnecting a plurality of tubes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple tube connector including a positive, quick action lock/release mechanism having a self-alignment feature insuring proper interconnection of the individual tubes.
Many applications require numerous tubes or other suitable conduits for conveying fluids and the like. For example, in robotics numerous tubes or conduits are required to provide the necessary control and operation of the multiplicity of movements involved. In medical offices wherein numerous tools are used, there is a need for a multiplicity of tubes carrying the various control and operating fluids to each of the individual tools. Regardless of the application, it is oftentimes very desirable to be able to simultaneously disconnect or connect a multiplicity of the individual tubes for servicing and replacement.
As a result of this need, multiple tube connectors have been developed, two examples of which are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the application. Multiple tube connectors usually employ at least two housing portions having paths for the flow of fluid therethrough which are suitably connected to the ends of the tubing and then interconnected to one another so as to provide fluid communication between the two sets of tubing. Oftentimes, one of the housing portions is mounted on a panel. There are several problems noted with currently existing multiple tube connectors. For example, most multiple tube connectors utilize a threaded fastener to connect the two housing portions. As there must be an appropriate fluid tight seal between the housing portions, the threaded fasteners must be properly tightened. Depending on the person tightening the fasteners and/or the tools available, the degree to which the housings are tightened will vary substantially. In addition, individual tubing inserts are threaded into threaded apertures of the housing portions and are then individually inserted into the ends of their respective tubing. Further, a seal must be provided for each of the threaded inserts, also resulting in a varying degree of tightness. In addition, oftentimes the seals are not self-retaining and are easily lost. From the above discussion, it is clear that the currently available mutliple tube connectors are difficult and combersome to use. Another drawback is that they are usually made from two dissimiliar pieces, which results in increased manufacturing cost. Also, most of the multiple tube connectors currently available have at least one housing portion which is made from metal.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently existing multiple tube connectors.